What would you do?
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What if Bella found a note under her floor boards durning New Minn that said Edward still loved her, how far will she go to find Edward, and how many new friends will she make on the way? REALLY FUNNY SOMETIMES
1. Chapter 1

B's pov

My life is over, I can't stop thinking of _him, _I don't think I will ever get over him, I love E-Edward, forever, even if he doesn't feel the same.

I flopped down on my floor in despair, but that's when I noticed a piece of paper that was sticking out of the floor boards.

I picked it up curiously, and read the note.

It read; _Dear Bella, I know you may think I had no feelings for you, and that leaving you were so easy, but it wasn't, I still love you with all my heart, and leaving was one of the hardest things I ever went through._

_I lied to you when I said I no longer loved you, I had to, to give you a chance at a normal life._

_I'm sorry, and I hope that one day we can be together again, always in my thoughts _

_Edward. P.s if you found this note please don't look for me, I am probably long gone, I love you, stay safe._

Tears swelled down my cheeks, and for once in weeks I smiled, and hope reentered my heart.

Edward really does love me, and just left to protect me, even though it was a stupid idea he really was doing it for me.

So what should I do now?

What would Alice do?

I thought for a little and decided to get into her character.

"Oh my Jazz is gone, I love shopping, and what should I do, go find him, or go shopping?" I asked in out loud in a peppy tone.

She would go travel around the world until she found Jasper, so what's stopping me now?

I began to pack excitedly, thinking about finally being with Edward again, and finally getting so adventure.

Once my bag was packed I quietly snuck past Charlie who was sleeping on the couch, and left him a note before running to my truck.

Oh god, what if my truck wakes him up?

Ok what would Emmett do?

I quickly got into his character.

"Duh, I'd take Charlie's cop car, I', already going to get in trouble for sneaking out, maybe I'll grab a bear on the way, man I'm a huge guy, but I am still sensitive." I said in my man voice.

I giggled a little.

I think I'm going crazy now, but I still walked to Charlie's cop car, but remember I didn't have keys. Now how was I going to get out of here?

What would Rose do?

"I'm so hot, and smart, and amazing at cars, so I'll just mess with the car so it will start, because I'm gorgeous." I said playing with my hair.

I quickly went to work, and after five minutes it was on, and I was on my way to the airport.

When I got there I went to the desk, and asked for a ticket to Denali.

I was guessing that that would be a good place to start being that I heard Edward talking about some vampire friends there.

The lady seemed annoyed, and really mean, that she was going slow on purpose to make me late for my flight.

What would Rose do?

I thought once more, and I glared at the woman.

"Look I'm in a hurry miss, and if you don't hurry I'll be making sure I talk this boss of this place." I snapped.

"And who do you think you are?" The lady asked snobby.

"Rosalie Cullen." I sneered.

The lady's face paled, and she quickly handed me my ticket.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said politely.

I nodded, and walked away like I owned the place.

"Here I come Edward!" I yelled.

Many people turned and looked at me in confusion.

But I was being Rosalie right now so I glared at them harshly, and each of them looked away in fear.

This is so fun!

When I got onto the plane, and took my seat beside a weeping little girl I looked at her.

What would Jasper do?

"Umm are you ok?" I asked carefully.

The girl looked up at me and sniffed.

"I'm ok, but I'm being forced to leave my home, and go life with my grandparents, because my parents died in a wreck." She said tears running down her cheeks.

She looked about eight years old, her hair was brown, and her eyes were beautiful emerald green.

"Oh I'm so sorry, but well at least you have your grandparents." I offered.

She whimpered.

"My grandparents are so mean to me, they hate me." She said fear in her eyes.

My heart was breaking at her story, and I wished I could do something.

"Where do they live?" I wondered.

"Chicago." The girl said lowly.

My eyes widened.

"Then why are you on this plane?" I asked gently.

She looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked panicked.

"This plane is going to Denali." I said.

Her eyes widened, and she began to cry again.

"It's ok; when we get there you can get a plane to Chicago." I said not wanting to see her cry.

When she stopped crying she looked at me.

"I don't want to go to Chicago." She sniffed.

"I'm sorry…" I said wishing I could do something.

"Can I go with you, and stay with you?" She asked hopeful.

I hesitantly thought about it, and thought to myself, what Alice would do.

I bounced in my seat excitedly, and beamed at the little girl.

"Sure, do you like shopping?" I asked hopeful.

The girl frowned and shook her head no.

I sighed in relieve.

"Good I hate shopping to." I laughed.

We both laughed.

"So what is your name?" I asked.

"Whitney Stone, what's your name?" She asked shyly.

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I beamed.

"Ok Bella, but does this mean I can stay with you forever?" She asked hopeful.

I knew that Esme, Rosalie, and Alice would say yes to this so I answered quickly.

"Yes of course." I said with a grin.

"Then…will you be my new mommy?" She asked hopeful.

I was a little shocked at what she was asking, and I never thought myself as a mother, but this little angel was so sweet, and I just couldn't say no to her.

"Sure, when I get back to home I'll adopt you." I said slowly.

She beamed.

"So can I call you mommy?" She asked hopeful.

I grinned, and nodded.

She smiled.

"Thanks mommy." She laughed.

I chuckled.

"So why are you doing to Denali?" She asked curiously.

"Well there is this guy that I am in love with, and he thought that my life would be better if he wasn't in it so he left, me so now I'm going to look for him, but he could be anywhere around the world." I explained.

Whitney looked at me in awe, and for the rest of the flight we talked about Edward, maybe being a mom is going to be fun.

**REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**B's pov**

When the plan finally ended I had to carry Whitney out for she had fallen asleep, but she was pretty light, and when she hugged herself to me I was filled with joy.

I like being a mom, an she was such a sweetie, but right now I have to think about Edward.

Now, where are the Denali's?

"How would Emmett find out?" I asked myself.

I began to stomp around and look.

Whitney soon woke up, and looked at me amused.

"Umm mommy, what are you doing?" Whitney laughed.

"Acting like Emmett." I said as I put her down on the ground.

She giggled, and took my hand.

"Whatever you say." She said, then after a few more minutes I found it.

I knocked on the door feeling completely nervous, but I grinned as someone opened the door.

But as I saw who it was I gasped, right there in right of me was Edward.

His eyes widened as he saw me, and with thinking I quickly hugged him.

"I love you!" I said sobbing into his chest.

"Bella I—But I cut him off with my hand.

"Edward I refuse to believe that you don't love me, you love me, I love you, and if I have to I will follow you around the world just to stay with you." I said looking back up to him with a smile.

He again looked at me in surprised, and slowly he smiled to.

"Oh my love, my angel, Bella I am so sorry that I left, I thought you'd have a happy, safer life without me in it, but I see now we need each other to be happy, and I can keep you safe." Edward said, than kissed me gently.

I held him closer to him, and let myself get lost in the kiss that I have yearned for, for weeks.

But Edward pulled away, and looked to Whitney.

"Umm, Bella who is that?" Edward asked amused.

I looked to Whitney.

"That's my daughter." I said with a grin.

Edward looked at me shocked and a little pained.

"Oh…" Edward gulped and looked down.

"Edward I found her on the plane, her real parents died, and she was on her way to her relatives, but she was on the wrong plane, and well she hated her grandparents, so she wanted me to be her new mom so I said yes." I said grinned at her as she hugged my leg.

Edward sighed in relief, and smiled at both of us.

"Oh, wow love, you have grown quite brave since I was gone." Edward said pulling us inside.

"I guess I just put myself in other people's shoes for a bit." I admitted.

Edward chuckled.

"Whitney this is Edward." I said pushing her out to Edward a little.

Whitney looked at him shyly, and smiled.

Edward smiled at her, and put his hand out to her, she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Whitney." Edward said with a smile.

"My mommy really loves you." Whitney said when he dropped her hand.

Edward grinned at my blush, and looked back to Whitney.

"I know, and I am very lucky, I love her to very much." Edward said looking up at me.

I beamed.

"You know Edward, I was think on the plane," I said as Whitney came back to me and wrapped her arms around my leg again. "About us, and Whitney now being my daughter. So I was wondering if you would agree to be her dad." I said nervously.

Edward beamed in shock.

"Of course my love, on one small condition that is." Edward said joy dancing in his eyes.

"What, anything?" I said grinning.

Edward slowly got down on one knee, and I swore I was about to pass out, and of course when he brought a ring out from his pocket I could already feel dizzy, and my heart felt like it would explode from my chest.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you for every single day of forever, and every day that I am with you will be filled with my uncontainable and unconditional love for you, and only you, will you marry me?" Edward asked with eyes that shined like diamonds, and sent my heart soaring.

**Review if you want more?**


	3. Chapter 3

**B's pov**

What would Alice, Esme, and Rosalie say to this?

I began to bounce in place and beam, and then slipped my hair out of my face, and with a sweet gesture I took Edward's hands.

Then with Alice's peppy loud voice I yelled YES!

Edward looked at me shocked, but in victory, and joy as he slide the ring on to my finger, and hugged me into him, pressing his lips to mine repeatedly.

When we pulled apart Whitney giggled.

"Yeah, I love weddings!" She squealed.

Edward and I laughed.

"Well I guess when the others get back from the hunting trip they will have quite the surprise." Edward said pulling me and Whitney to the couch.

We sat down, and Whitney sat down in my lap.

"Yeah, I just can't wait until we get home." I said resting into the chair, drained with all of what I went through.

Edward grinned.

"Me to." He admitted.

I smiled at him, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Mommy?" Whitney asked now looking up at me.

"Yes honey?" I asked, and Edward grinned at me.

"I'm a little hungry." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, come one lets get you some food." I said picked her up, and setting her on her feet.

Edward took my hand, and I took Whitney's hands as he led us all to the kitchen.

Whitney and I sat down calmly as Edward dug through the fridge to prepare us a meal.

Whitney played with my hair until Edward had finished, and he set down a plate with macaroni and cheese, and a ham sandwich in front of the both of us.

"Thanks daddy." Whitney said shyly.

Edward shivered at that, and beamed.

"Sure thing my sweet." He said, and patted her head as he sat down beside me.

I looked at the food, and by habit I acted as if I was Emmett.

I sniffed at it, and glared at it as if it was evil.

"Yuck, what is this crap?" I asked in Emmett's man voice.

Edward looked shocked, but Whitney laughed.

"Don't worry daddy, mommy is just getting in character." Whitney said as she chomped on her sandwich.

Edward frowned slightly at that.

"In character?" He asked concerned.

"Well yeah, for me to find you I acted in character of one of the others to get me here to you." I tried to explain.

"Awe, and you aren't stuck in character are you?" Edward asked.

I shrugged acting like Rose and flipping my hair.

"I don't think so." I said rolling my eyes like how Rose did.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

I snapped out of it and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Ok maybe, but don't worry I'll pull through this before the wedding I promise, it's just so fun." I pouted.

Edward groaned as he took in my pout.

"Alright fine, but you have to stop getting in character in at least a week, I want my Bella, not one of my siblings." Edward said in amusement.

I beamed, and began to bounce in my seat.

"I can't wait to go shopping." I said in a peppy voice, then I cringed.

Edward laughed at this in amusement.

"This is going to be quite a fun week." Edward said stroking my face.

I leaned into his touch, then in a Rosalie motion I moved his hand to my breast.

Edward pulled his hand away in shock, and shyness, but gave me a lustful look.

"Oh, this is going to be a long week." He said in a groan.

Thank you Rosalie, thank you and you all the time lustfulness.

I laughed loudly like Emmett, and slammed the table.

Edward chuckled at that.

I looked at Edward with a concentrated gaze.

"What?" He wondered.

"I'm trying to make you calm down." I said and continued to use Jasper's power of controlling emotions.

Edward sighed, and looked at me in amusement.

"Emmett is going to love this." Edward said running his hands through his hair.

**Review? **


End file.
